Prison Island
Prison Island is a floating island in Eryth Sea, on Bionis' head. Shulk visits the island twice in the main plot. On the first visit, none of the teleporters work, but they are all working for the second visit, and are used to proceed to the top. Story It is named Prison Island because in legend, the ancestors of the High Entia imprisoned something here. Soon after departing Colony 6, Shulk has a vision of the terrace, and that the Monado easily slashes through Metal Face's armor. Because of this, he decides to travel here to boost the Monado's power. When he arrives with his party, they head up to the top and find a chained giant, Zanza. Shulk frees the giant, who releases the Monado's power in return, transforming it into the Monado II. Not long afterwards, Metal Face arrives and shoots Zanza and slashes Sorean Antiqua, killing both the giant and High Entia. Just as the party is about to defeat Metal Face, Face Nemesis jumps in the way. The armor is damaged, revealing that this Faced Mechon is Fiora, who flies away with Metal Face. Shulk and his friends leave Prison Island, planning to head to Sword Valley, and to find Fiora. Prison Island Revisited After the Bionis awakens, Prison Island sinks into the Bionis' head. After defeating Lorithia at Bionis' Interior, Shulk and his party use the dark teleporter to reach here, intending to defeat Dickson. The map is completely different to the first time they visit, and many more areas are accessible. Eventually they reach the terrace, where they fight Dickson. Upon victory, they use another dark teleporter to go into space, ready to confront Zanza. Purpose When first mentioned, Prison Island is said to be a floating prison under High Entia Imperial jurisdiction. But it later becomes clear that there is only one prisoner—Zanza in the body of the Giant, Arglas. Its only accessible interior room is an entrance path with an opulent staircase and demonic decor. Zanza does not live in this vast interior, but instead was long chained on a high terrace. Furthermore, the High Entia admit that Prison Island was not built by them, but has existed for a very long time. When Prison Island becomes more thoroughly explorable late in the game, it becomes clear from the layout, the banquet hall and the throne room, that it was probably never meant as a prison at all, but was actually someone's palace. The decor (and the size of the rooms, furniture and flatware) are all of Giant architecture. Since Arglas was a Giant under Zanza's control, and Dickson is a Giant disciple of Zanza, Prison Island may have been a Giant palace or city, appropriated for the use of Zanza's disciples. Secret Rooms On the second visit to Prison Island, secret rooms with giant's treasure chests can be found, but they are only accessible when the Bone Pillar has been lowered. If you have already raised the Bone Pillar, you can lower it again by activating the same panel again. To get to this panel you will need to re-enter the Kitchen. Do this by first collecting the Kitchen Door Key from the hall south of the Arena. You can re-enter the Kitchen by using the door on the east wall in the Banquet Hall. Landmarks and Locations First Visit Landmarks GF * High Entia Transporter * Prison Gate Locations GF * Central Hall Locations 4F * Great Canyon Landmarks 6F * Prison Terrace Prison Island Revisited '' Landmarks GF'' * Bridge of Grief * Prison Gate Locations GF * Damaged Transporter * Central Hall * First Sanctum * Second Sanctum Locations 1F * Banquet Hall * Kitchen Locations 2F * Battle Arena * Behemoth Nest Landmarks 3F * Empty Throne Locations 3F * Arena Locations 4F * Great Canyon * Gravina Bridge Landmarks 5F * Gondorl Cathedral Locations 5F * Corridor of Silence * Travalga Bridge * Basverg Belfry Landmarks 6F * Prison Terrace Enemies First Visit * Eques Skyray * Emeraude Nebula * Saldox Nebula Revisit *Babel Deinos *Babeli Barg *Caura Balgas *Cratere Nebula *Fiume Nebula *Gimran Egel *Newgate Laia *Obart Obart *Sanjibal Behemoth *Solare Nebula *Tored Ageshu *Uragano Nebula Unique Monsters *Abnormal Clone Barg *Ageless Moabit *Cold Ageshu *Demon Pavlovsk *Fiendish Auburn *Inferno Heinrich *Majestic Clone Barg *Masterful Gigapur *Obelis Obart *Serene Imlaly Heart-to-Hearts * Before the Final Battle ** Shulk and Fiora - Heart Affinity * Journey's End ** Reyn and Riki - Heart Affinity * Untold Feelings ** Sharla and Melia - Heart Affinity Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Prison Island Category:Areas